


It Doesn't Matter

by EstelleDusk



Series: Ten Blasted Years of Waiting [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she lost her memories, they were married and told no one so that none of his enemies would have any more of a reason to go after her. After the teacup, young Henry Mills notices something that Mr. Gold would have rathered he never mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidStorm/gifts).



> This is set in my universe where Gold has a faint feeling that Henry is his grandson.
> 
> This work is based on this post: http://mallymunestelledusk.tumblr.com/post/53991719791/midstorm-a-rumbelle-love-story-seems-bobby

"Mr. Gold?" The 10 year old boy questions as he walks up to the obviously broken man.

"Yes, Henry?" The pawnbroker asks, tired. After having his and Belle’s chipped cup break into pieces, he left his amnesiac lover’s room and collapsed on one of the many benches in the hospital.

"Is that a wedding ring?" The boy--who may or may be his grandson--chances to ask.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin looks up from his clasped hands at the boy, then he glances at the finger the Savior’s son points to. His heart drops, he had forgotten about his ring. He and Belle had gotten married before she lost her memory, but they both agreed that they couldn’t announce that to the world, not yet.

So whenever they left the privacy of their own homes, they put their rings in their pockets or around their necks on chains. So Rumplestiltskin began to worry. Who saw the ring besides Henry? And more importantly, how would he protect Belle who was so scared that she refused to try and remember?

He had to leave.

He had to protect her with his absence.

He’d find Bae, bring his boy home.

But Belle needed protection while he was gone.

His eyes stray to the Savior’s boy. Henry loved being near Belle, which is something that he former imp was grateful for since it meant he spent more time with him. And the boy’s family would never let anything happen to him. Wherever the boy was, was a safe place. He’d just reinforce the idea in their short-minded brains and be home free.

"Mr. Gold?"

Right…the question… “It doesn’t matter any more, my boy."

Rumplestiltskin puts his right hand over his wedding ring. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he removes the ring and clutches it tightly as his eyes re-open. “There, see? No matter. Best go home, Henry, this isn’t the place for children."

Not to mention, he knows he's going to need some time to put on his mask before requesting the Savior's help to find his son.


End file.
